


Mr Mystery

by Meadow_Of_Ashes



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, band au, cryle - Freeform, switch kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Of_Ashes/pseuds/Meadow_Of_Ashes
Summary: Two rival bands: Animal Party (Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters) & Cosmic Stripes (Craig, Clyde, Token, Tweek)The two groups have risen to the top of the charts. One hit song after another, the bands battled for the top spot.Kyle was tired of this however. He was always in the background. He was tired of Stan’s on and off relationships with Wendy. He was tired of the drunken one night stands.Kyle secretly turns to Craig and his group for comfort. With them, he feels appreciated and loved. They listen to him, appreciate his ideas, they care about him; Craig seems to especially care.





	Mr Mystery

    “And that was ‘Let You Know’ by Cosmic Stripes! Their new song was just released days ago and is now quickly climbing the charts; already surpassing many of Party Animals songs! Now I’m sure I’m not the only one surprised by the unfamiliar voice in the song. Cosmic Stripes announced a guest singer that will appear in a few of their songs. Who is this singer you might ask? I wish I could tell you! They won’t reveal who they are and only refer to him as ‘Mr Mystery.’ Now I’ve been working here for quite a long time so I’ve heard plenty of singers and I must say that I’ve never heard this voice in my life!” The lady on the radio laughed and continued to chat about the new song.  
    Stan frustratingly hit the steering wheel as he drove. “This is bullshit!” He yelled in the small car. “They can’t do that! Can they do that?!” He asked to his friends.  
    “I mean no one said they couldn’t.” Kenny stated, not looking up from his card deck. “It’s not like we have rules about this or anything.” Kyle looked up from his phone from the backseat and scanned his eyes over everyone. Butters was in the back with him, napping. Kenny was in the front playing solitaire and Stan was driving. They had been on the rode for a couple hours on their way to a hotel. They were performing at a music festival a couple days from now and were trying to get there early.  
    Kyle sighed at Stan’s ranting and put his headphones in, blasting some of Cosmic Stripes’ songs. Just then his phone vibrated, alerting to a text. A smile appeared on the redheads face.

C: Hey shortie  
K: Hey Craig! What’s up?  
C: you almost here?  
K: Yeah we’ll be there in ten or so minutes...maybe less due to Stan raging about your guy’s new song.  
C: hahaha damn man! Can he seriously not tell?  
K: He has no clue. No one does! Kinda makes sense though.  
C: yeah I guess you’re right ‘ _Mr Mystery_ ’ ;)

    The redhead laughed to himself at Craig’s response. Of course Stan couldn’t tell. No one even knew Kyle could sing, Stan included! Kyle was always just in the background. He played keyboard with his freckled fingers and nothing else. For the rest of the ride, Kyle texted Craig; ignoring his band mates ranting about said rival and his band.

 

* * *

     The four entered their hotel room, luggage in tow. Stan was the first one to collapse on one of the four beds. Each of them chose a bed and got situated. Just then Kyle got another message. 

 

C: were in room 752 come chill with us

    Kyle looked around at his mates. Butters had was writing in his journal, probably new song ideas, Kenny was pulling out his pet possum that he smuggled in; he claims it’s our mascot. Stan was visibly passed out due to the long drive. 

 

K: Alright I’ll be over in a sec. 

    The ginger placed his phone in his pocket. “I’m gonna go explore the place. Don’t wait up.” Kyle said, though he knew no one was really listening. He left the room and entered an elevator, climbing a few levels till the seventh floor. He made his way down the hall and stopped at a door, a small golden 752 plate across it. He gave a gentle knock and waited. 

    The door suddenly burst open and he was quickly dragged inside the room. He looked up, meeting a pair of chocolate eyes. Clyde was nearly squeezing the life out of him with a strong hug. “C-Clyde..ack... I can’t b-breath!”

”Oh shit sorry man!” The brunet released him with a large grin plastered on his face. Kyle looked around the room. Token was on the edge of his bed practicing on his bass and tweek was sitting cross legged on his own bed. The blond gave him a small wave before turning his attention back to token. Just before Kyle could ask where the raven haired boy was, an arm wrapped around his shoulder. 

“Heya shortie.” Craig’s deep voice rang in his ears. He turned to meet the blue eyes of the man. 

“I told you to stop calling me that!” Kyle chuckled as he gently jabbed Craig’s side. 

“Hey I’m just speaking the truth!” Craig retorted. He snatched Kyle’s ushanka and sauntered his way towards his bed; Kyle’s red, curly hair now out in the open. The shorter man followed and sat on the edge of Craig’s bed. 

    After a few minutes of talking, Kyle saw Clyde, Tweek, and Token shuffling through their bags. “We’re heading to the pool, you guys wanna join?” Token asked. 

“Sound fun but I’ll have to pass. Who know what’ll happen if any of the guys saw me hanging out with you.”

”Fair enough. Craig?” The raven haired man pondered for a second. 

“Nah I’m just gonna chill here and catch up with Kyle.” The other three got ready and made their way out and to the pool. This just left Kyle and Craig alone in the room. There was a long stretch of silence before Craig spoke. “I missed you.”

    Kyle looked up and saw a small, genuine smile on Craig’s face. He stood and met his gaze. Kyle was quite tall and lanky. He was significantly taller than butters and Stan but Craig still towered over him. “Heh...I-I missed you too.”

    Another silence enveloped the two. Craig suddenly enveloped Kyle in a hug, digging his face in the crook of Kyle’s freckled neck. The redhead returned the hug. “Y’know your guys’ song has only been out a couple days and it’s already in the top ten.”

”Wait wait wait, your guys’ song? Kyle.” Craig’s face now held his normal stern but emotionless stare as he pulled away from the hug. “You wrote that song. You sang lead. You lead us through that entire thing. Kyle that song is  _your_ song!”

”But it was your guys’ idea! You brought up me singing in some of your songs. Sure I ended up writing them too but it was all your idea!”

    Craig almost looked hurt at Kyle’s words. “Shortie...this is all thanks to you. You’re amazing! Stan doesn’t appreciate you enough. He shuts down all your ideas, he never consults you before deciding things, goddammit he’s never even heard you sing before. You’re so talented and he just doesn’t see that.” The raven haired man stared at Kyle’s now blushing face. “You’re amazing” he whispered before leaning in and kissing the redhead. 

    Kyle was surprised at Craig’s actions. They’d kissed before but not with this much  _passion._ Kyle sunk in to the kiss, relaxing his body. Craig pulled the smaller man closer as the kiss got more heated, tongue soon being involved. Kyle wrapped his arms around Craig’s neck and, with one hand, ran his fingers through black hair. 

    Craig gently guided Kyle back on to the bed before slowly placing his hands at the bottom of the redheads shirt. He lifted it leaving Kyle’s bare, freckled chest exposed. The raven haired man pulled away with hooded eyes then reattached his lips to Kyles neck, gently giving him butterfly kisses before latching himself to a certain spot, nipping and sucking at it to leave a mark. 

    Kyle let out a short, strained moan and Craig trailed one of his hands into the redheads pants. Kyle tugged at Craig’s shirt, signaling his to take it off. He obliged and the two shifted themselves so they were father up on the bed, Craig’s large form now hovering over Kyle. He brought his hand back to Kyle’s pants and unbuttoned them. Craig pulled them off leaving the ginger in nothing but boxers, a noticeable bulge forming. Craig pulled the boxers off next, letting Kyles member free. 

    Kyle looked away in embarrassment but soon let out a sudden and audible moan as he felt Craig’s hot mouth on his dick. “Fuck Craig!” He glanced down and saw that Craig was had taken him into his mouth with ease. Kyle’s mind started going blank as the other male pleasures him. 

    After a few moment, Kyle’s voice started to shake. “Ah Craig I-I’m gonna..” He was cut off by Craig pulling away before he could finish. The raven head looked at kyle with a smirk before reaching into his bag and pulling out a condom. 

“I’m not don’t with you yet shortie.” He said as he pulled off his pants. Kyle watched as Craig stripped and stared in shock at his size. 

“I-is that even gonna fit?” The redhead asked, nervousness and a hint of excitement laced his voice. 

“We’ll just have to see now won’t we?” Craig licked three of his fingers to moisten them. He leaned over Kyle and started to press his middle finger against Kyles hole. “You ever taken it up the ass?”

kyle was shocked at the blunt question. “Only a couple times with Stan. The first few drunken one-night-stands we had, he wouldn’t except how much of a bottom he-Aaaahhh” Kyle’s statement was cut off by Craig finally inserting one of his fingers. 

“Don’t talk about Stan. He doesn’t appreciate you enough.” Craig kissed Kyle as he inserted a second finger and rhythmically moved them in and out. Kyle shakily moaned into the kiss; his toes curled from the pleasure. 

    After another makeout session and a third finger, Craig was satisfied with his work. He pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. “Ready?” He asked as he put on the condom and positioned himself at Kyle’s entrance. Kyle nodded gently, mentally preparing himself. Craig and Stan were about the same length but Craig surpassed him in  _girth._

Craig slowly slid into Kyle, the redhead letting out a continuous moan. Kyle spoke when Craig was in as far as he could go. “O-oh my god Craig. You’re so big.” Craig’s size made Kyle feel so  _full._

    The larger man slowly started to rock his hip, earning approving moans from Kyle. The freckled male wrapped his legs around Craig’s waist, his hands gripping the bed sheets. Each thrust soon got harder and faster. A steady stream of groans and moans came from both of their mouths. Kyle’s tight walls clenched around Craig’s member, only increasing the pleasure. 

    At some point Craig managed to pull one of Kyle's legs over his shoulder. This new position allowed Craig to thrust deeper and at completely new angles. A few cursed left Kyle’s mouth as Craig pounded into him. Kyle reaches down to his own Lowe half and stared pleasuring himself. Now the two forms of pleasure made Kyle’s vision and thoughts all fuzzy. “Aaahh Craig faster, I’m gonna cum!” He moaned out. Craig obliged but his thrusts became sloppy. He was also at his brink.

    With one last thrust Craig came and Kyle did soon after. Craig three the condom away and collapsed next to Kyle. He pulled the ginger close to him, tangling their legs together. He pushed his face into Kyle’s hair. “I missed you so much.” He mumbled. 

    Kyle smiled a genuine small for the first time in months. “I missed you too Craig.” The two closed their eyes, their bodies tangled together now under the covers. 

* * *

    Kyle opened his eyes to a dark room. Clyde, Tweek, and token we’re all asleep in their beds. He looked over at Craig’s sleeping form. He smiled and kissed the raven haired man before getting up, getting dressed, and making his way back to his room. 

    The ginger quietly opened the door to see that one light was still on. Everyone was asleep except for Butters who was still writing in his journal but, this time, comfortably in his bed. The blond looked up from his book and smiled. “Heya Kyle welcome back.” He said quietly. “Did you have fun exploring?”

”U-uh yeah, I did.” Kyle started changing into his night clothes. Butters closed his book and shifted a bit. The ginger looked up at him and saw a smile on his face. If Kyle didn’t know any better, he’d think that smile was almost  _smug._

He brushed it off and curled himself up in bed. “Night butters. Sleep well.” Butters chuckled before replying. 

“You too Kyle.” Then the room was enveloped in darkness. Kyle closed his eyes once more. A smile was plastered on his face as he drifted off to a pleasant sleep. Seeing Craig again for the first time in months was amazing. The moment they just share will always be entrained in the redhead’s mind. 


End file.
